Son of A Legend, Heart of A Killer
by SonicBlade
Summary: *NEW: Chapter 8* Kain is the son of Crono Triggara, King of Guardia. When his life is irreversably destroyed by something dark within himself, he must journey through time and his own tortured soul to make peace with himself again.
1. Prologue: Reminiscence

Son of a Legend, Heart of a Killer

Son of a Legend, Heart of a Killer

Chrono Trigger

Michael Collins

Prologue—Reminiscence.

  
1023 A.D. Near Guardia Castle.

Crono and Marle sat together, alone in the night, on a peaceful hill overlooking Guardia Forest.

"It's been awhile…since we could do this," said Crono, in his smooth tenor voice."We're always so busy at the palace…"

"I know," said Marle softly, leaning against her husband's shoulder.Her long blond hair fell over his back."All the commoners speak of being royalty as if were so great…but it's a huge burden to wear.I almost wish we could just appoint a guy from Truce to come and run things.And give us more time to be alone."

"Well, we could do that," Crono joked."We're, what, in our forties now.Kain's twenty-two now, we've spent nearly all of our lives doing things for other people.Whether it was saving the world, running the Guardia government, or raising Kain…we deserve a break, I think."

"Yeah, wouldn't that be great…" Her voice was laced with sadness.When she had been younger, she'd felt so much more free.Traveling with Crono and the others had been the greatest thing that had happened in her life, besides the birth of their son, Kain.Now…she was always pressed for time.She often felt like a caged animal.

Crono was silent for a moment.He had always been the most reticent of all the time travelers, even Magus.Marle had found out, after twenty years of marriage, that Crono was being so to hide his sentimentality.He had been a gem, but the world had turned him into a hard rock, and it had taken her love to bring out his true side.Her love—and the loyalty of seven others who had traveled to the end of the world with him.

"Thinking about old times again."It wasn't a question;Crono had lived with her long enough to know what she was thinking.

"Yeah…it seemed like a dream.And…it makes me wonder.Every night…when I go to sleep, I wonder…is what I'm doing really going to matter?We've been to the End of Time and back, met countless people.When I sit in the throne day after day, dealing with merchants, lawyers, politicians…will it matter in ten years?Fifty?One hundred?A million?"

"…Keep this up, and you can resign and become a poet," joked Crono.He was half-serious, though;Her talent with words had exhibited itself many times during her reign as Queen.When he had first met her, she had seemed like any other girl, and she had probably thought the same of him.Now they both knew differently.

Crono sighed, thought for a moment, and said: "Well, it may not matter in a million years, or even a hundred.But it will matter to the merchant, the lawyer, and the politician.Your words change lives, Marle Triggara.Never forget that."

"Now _you're _the poet," said Marle, smiling her special smile, the one only Crono saw.So many people saw the diplomatic half-smile that she gave to those who walked into her court.They saw her as a burden for their troubles, and nothing more.Sometimes Crono felt like he was the only one in the world who could appreciate her.

"Well, now we know where Kain gets it from, eh?"Kain had wanted to be a poet since he was a teenager, and had written hundreds of poems by the time he was twenty.Crono and Marle had read some of his poems before.They were beautiful, yet tortured.They were poems no one liked to read in these happy times;Poems about the fate of death, of the perception of reality, of the foolishness of false love.Kain had always had a problem with depression that neither father nor mother could help solve.They could only give comfort.The boy only seemed happy when he was writing, or when he was practicing his second favorite art, that of fighting.Although the boy had problems, his parents still loved him for what he was.Crono was glad that he had ability as a fighter;Marle was happy that he was very mature, more mature than she had been at that age.But he still had a lot of growing to do.

"You know…he looks just like you, now.He didn't before…he was just a runt.But now…it's astonishing."

"Yeah, he looks just like me," grunted Crono, grinning, "Except that he's not wrinkled and stooped like I am."

"Oh, you're not wrinkled and stooped, you self-pity machine.But he really does look like you…except for his grey-black hair, and his fascination with dark clothing.And the fact that he's three inches taller than you."

Crono blushed;It had always been an object of embarassment to have his son tower over him, the Hero of Time.He'd learned to live with it.Marle continued. 

"But your eyes have that same intensity.They have that look that says, 'I'm gonna go out and snatch the world and hold it in my hand.'That's the look you had back then, and that's the look I see in him now."

Crono looked up at the stars."Maybe…maybe one day, he may hold the world in his hands.And maybe he'll do some good."

"I hope so.Then he truly would be like you."


	2. Chapter 1: Kain and Lacan

Chapter 1—Dirge of the Tortured

Chapter 1—Kain and Lacan

1023 A.D. Village of Truce.

Kain Triggara drew his katana from its sheath, the loud metallic ring echoing through the large building that was the Truce School of Combat.He was a menacing sight.Long, dusk black robes flowed over his lean body and his lengthy legs, a dark grey tunic covered his muscular chest.His hair spiked over his head, much like his father's, but his was a little longer, and was the color of a stormcloud.Black boots protected his feet.The most menacing aspect of him at that particular moment, however, was his sword, a curved length of metal nearly three feet long, with intricate symbols decorating the nearly flawless blade.The blade was flawless because it had never touched anything before.Today would be the first time, for both the blade and its user.

This dangerous weapon was currently aimed at the master of the School of Combat, Lacan, whose own sword was still in its sheath.Lacan was the only man King Triggara trusted to train his son;however, Crono wasn't worried about Kain's safety.Crono knew he could handle himself.Crono had been worried about the instructor going too easy on his son.The people of Truce had always had a fear of angering royalty;an instructor would be afraid that, upon breaking a bone in Kain's foot, he would be sentenced to death.Lacan was a personal friend of Crono and knew what he desired.A trainer who would take Kain to his limits—and make him surpass them.

"Let us begin," said Lacan, who was dressed in white robes, with the ceremonial black belt of a master.His light brown hair was tied back in a ponytail.He looked around the room, to the various students watching, and said loudly, "Be sure to watch what we do.See the mistakes he makes and the ones I let myself make.But be quiet.He needs to concentrate.This is his first time fighting me with a real sword, and I'd like to keep my head another few years.Gotta train all you wimps."This was followed by laughs from the other students.Lacan was a very laidback instructor, and often joked with his students. However, that didn't make him any less dangerous in a fight.Rather, it made him even more dangerous, because an opponent who laughed at you was bound to underestimate you.

Kain gripped his sword, waiting for Lacan to give the signal for the fight to begin.He wasn't fooled by Lacan's outgoing personality;this man had been a devastating soldier in the Guardia cavalry.Kain noticed that his palms were sweaty already.He was nervous, more nervous than he'd been in a long time, and with good cause.Today was the first time he had fought the instructor with a real sword, rather than a wooden one;If he managed to defeat Lacan by forcing him into a position where he couldn't fight back, then he would get his black belt in the use of a katana.On top of this, he was also worried about slicing his master's head off.Kain had always been one of the most intense students of Lacan, would always go one step further than the rest of them.He would have to hold himself back, now, to avoid taking the extra step necessary to injure his master, while also avoiding that fate himself.Lacan rarely made mistakes in a fight, but today was not a good day to find out that Lacan could screw up occasionally.

"Alright," said Lacan, still standing with his sword in his sheath and his arms to his side."Hei!" The fight begins.

A moment passed.Kain stood there, in his battle stance, his sword pointed at Lacan.

"Well, aren't you gonna come at me?" said Lacan."I can stand here all day, if you want.I've got plenty of time."

"But…" Kain was bewildered, a feeling unusual for him."You don't have your sword out.You're not even in fighting stance."

"So?When you meet your enemy on the battlefield, are you gonna refuse to fight him until he assumes the correct position?"

The students would have laughed, but they all knew they would have done the same thing.

"Ah…sorry."

"You're not sorry!You're trying to kill me, remember!"

Kain decided to forget about arguing.If Lacan wanted to give him an easy win, so be it.

He leaped toward Lacan, brought his sword to the chamber position behind his head, and slashed, aiming toward Lacan's chest.Lacan ducked under the blade, pivoted on his heel, extended his leg, and sweep-kicked Kain to the ground.Lacan rolled back up, got to his feet, and jumped into the air.Kain got off of the ground just in time to avoid being kneed in the face by Lacan's attack.

Kain slashed again, this time aiming for Lacan's exposed neck.The thrill of battle overcame him;his heart beat faster, his blood boiled.Lacan jumped backwards, did a breakfall, and rolled up to his feet again."You can do better than that!"

Kain ran towards his master, his skilled feet like wings on air.He stabbed once, twice, again, Lacan dodging every blow with a speedy move.

"If you can't kill someone who's not fighting back, how are you gonna survive when someone's trying to carve your head open?Come on, Kain!Show me what you've got. Pretend your girlfriend's watching."

This statement infuriated Kain, whose girlfriend had just dumped him three days ago.This, and the fact that he could not come near Lacan, no matter how hard he tried.He gritted his teeth and lunged forward.

Expecting another forward slash, Lacan prepared to jump out of the way again.But this was only a feint;Kain bounced to the left, where Lacan was intending to move.The black robed-boy sliced with his sword.Lacan ducked at the last moment.Kain brought his sword around and down.His master rolled backwards on the ground, leaped to his feet, and drew his own katana from its sheath.

"Good," he said."Let's see how well you do now!" He jumped toward Kain, his ponytail flying above his head, and slashed downwards.Kain raised his sword to block the blow, but the force knocked him down."What?!Blocking a jumping blow?You can't block those, just redirect the force," said Lacan, as he repeatedly attacked the scrambling Kain."Or get out of the way—" his sentence was cut off when Kain brought his sword straight down upon Lacan's weapon, the force jarring Lacan's blade away from Kain's body.Using the opening to his advantage, Kain sliced upward, nearly cleaving off the top of Lacan's head.His master jumped backward, rolled again.Kain, now used to Lacan's evasive technique, ran forward before his master could get up, sweep kicked his leg from under him when Lacan tried to leap backwards again, and, as the man fell down, swung his blade with all of his might, striking Lacan's sword so hard that his hand released it involuntarily and the weapon clattered to the ground, three feet away.Seeing his chance, Kain jumped upon Lacan, put his legs around him in a leg-break hold, and held his sword an inch away from his master's throat.

"Have I won?" Kain asked, smiling.

"Perhaps you have, perhaps not," returned Lacan.

Kain felt bewilderment at the man's response.He had beaten him fairly, hadn't he?

Then everything fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2: Chaos and the Portal

Chapter 1—Dirge of the Tortured

Chapter 2—Chaos and the Portal

1023 A.D. Truce Canyon

When Kain regained consciousness, several things popped into his mind at once.One was the fact that he was standing, even though he felt like he'd been asleep.The second was that he was in the middle of a canyon.The third was that there were soldiers ten feet away from him, brandishing swords, crosswbows, and axes.

"Huh?!!"Kain felt his legs try to go out from under him, but he got a grip on his mind and kept standing."Wha…where am I?"

He looked down and was shocked to his very core.Four hideously mutilated corpses, soldiers from what was left of the uniform, lay before him on the ground.Then Kain noticed that he was holding out his sword—and that it was covered with blood and gore.

"What's going on here?!"Kain had to clutch his stomach to keep from retching.

"You tell us, boy!!" shouted one of the officers, the leader, judging from the stripes on his uniform."You…the son of the King of Guardia…just killed four of our own soldiers.Are you mad?!"

"What are you talking about?I haven't done anything!I was just in Lacan's classroom, and…now I'm here!I didn't kill these four men!"

"He truly _is _mad!" said the commander."You were reported by the students in the Truce School of Combat.You killed your teacher, Lacan, and you fled into this canyon, and when we tried to arrest you, you assaulted those four—"

"But…I didn't!!Wait…what did you say?"

"Enough of this…let's detain him," said one of the officers to the commander.

  
"Did you just say…Lacan is dead?!"

The commander stared at him."Yes!You killed him!!You slit his throat with your sword, as he lay helpless on the ground!"

"Don't you think that if I killed him I'd remember it!This is obviously a trick!I've been drugged!If a single one of you is loyal to Guardia…" he looked at the squad of twenty men, "Then leave here and report to my father, the King, and tell him of this treachery which they are trying to use against me—"

"The King was the one who ordered us to go out here and get you.He wants you detained, so we can figure out what made you do these horrors.This is no trick.The only treachery performed here was by you."

Kain was speechless.This was impossible!One second, he was in the School of Combat, the next he was in Truce Canyon, alleged with killing his master and assaulting his father's own personal guard?

"Tell me, then…what possible motive would I have for doing such things?"

"Insanity," replied the commander without pause."Alright, enough of this talk.If you do not put down your sword and come to us, Kain, I will order this man to put a bolt in your right arm.He is a very good shot.I would not suggest resisting."

Kain stared at the soldiers, his mind telling him that all this could not possibly be happening, but his eyes and ears telling him differently.He couldn't do anything;His back was to the canyon walls, and there was no way he could get past twenty soldiers unharmed.He had no magical power, like his father's.

Blinking the tears from his eyes, he began to put down his sword.Then, a scream from one of the soldiers:"He's summoning magic!! Kill him!"

The commander cried, "Wait!", but the soldiers were frightened into action.

Kain had no idea what they were talking about;he was doing nothing.He saw the soldier by the commander raise his crossbow.Time seemed to be at a standstill.Kain lept out of the way, he heard the 'thwing' of a crossbow shot, a half-second later he felt a great rending pain in his shoulder and went down onto the ground with a cry of agony.

"You idiots!!Don't shoot him!DON'T SHOOT!!"

But the soldiers were not listening.Another crossbow bolt plunked into the ground right by Kain's head.He scrambled to his feet, and then it was that he saw what the soldiers had been talking about.

It appeared to be a circle cut out of the very air in the canyon.Streaks of blue lightning flashed inside a black void.It hovered two feet above the canyon floor and did not waver.It had a very uncanny feel to it, but Kain had seen the magic of Lucca, as well as his parents'.This didn't feel like magic.Kain felt as if it was somehow pulling him to it, pulling his heartstrings and whispering in his ear, 'Come to me.' 

He looked back around, ducked as another crossbow bolt flew at him, saw it go into the unearthly circle.He neither saw nor heard the bolt hit anything on the opposite side of the portal—for that was what he now knew the thing to be.A portal—a Gate.The same kind of Gate that had transported his parents into time, seventeen years ago.

He knew now that he had no other choice.He could either stay here, and be shot, or jump into the portal, and be sent to the unknown.For a moment, his heart wavered, but then he remembered a part of one of his poems.A poem called Chaos.

'If I ever were to have a choice

Between two fates, death and a journey beyond death

What would I choose?

Chaos or a greater, infinite, unknown chaos?

But, there can only be one answer.

Through Chaos will I go, to a journey beyond death!'

Kain sheathed his sword, looked into the eyes of the soldiers, looked into the eyes of the commander.Then, turning his back and running towards the portal, he cried: "Through Chaos will I go, to a journey beyond death!"

As he jumped into the portal, the only feeling he had was one of a strange non-gravity.He span backwards to look back at Truce Canyon, which now was only a circular picture on the wall of this great black tunnel.He saw a soldier shoot a final crossbow bolt.The arrow flew into the portal, straight at Kain—but then slowed to a stop and drifted along in the anti-space.

Kain looked into the eyes of the commander once more, as Truce Canyon, and everything he had known to be reality, drifted away.

  
Then, once again, he fell into darkness.


	4. Chapter 3: Voice of the Night

Chapter 1—Dirge of the Tortured

Chapter 3—Voice of the Night

Timeless

When the darkness surrounded Kain this time, he remained conscious.It seemed like the darkness was not outside but, rather, inside his own mind, as if his mind had put up a barrier to the outside and forced him to see inside himself.The feeling was very strange. Kain involuntarily kept trying to open his eyes, but they were already open.A sudden terror creeped into his mind._Am I blind?Did that portal somehow damage my vision?_The young man couldn't even see his own body, although he could feel it.

"'Through Chaos will I go, to a journey beyond death!'…Hmm…I always did like that poem.Very suiting to my own personality.Very suiting to your predicament, now, as well."

The voice seemed to come from inside his own mind, as well, but it was not Kain's voice.Its timbre was dark, deep, spoke of the void and of a certain cynicality.It was wise, yet young.It somehow seemed familiar to him.

The voice continued."A pity that the people of Truce cannot realize the truth in your lyric, that they only see the harsh core of reality and turn away."

"Ah…what is happening?Who are you?" Kain was now bewildered beyond his logic.All of the events that had happened to him—in the space of one day—had shattered his perception of reality forever.

"You wouldn't understand it now, most likely—let me just say, I am someone who is a part of you.In everything you do, my blood is there, guiding and shaping it."

"What do you mean by that?"The words sent shivers down Kain's spine.

"I meant what I said.Nothing more." The voice seemed slightly annoyed, as if Kain were wasting time.Something inside Kain wished not to displease the voice, and so he changed the subject.

"How do you know about my poetry?"

"Why, I've read every poem you've ever written!Even watched over you as you wrote them, unseen by your eyes."

Kain digested this information for a moment.It was all so surreal…it was impossible.Most of the poems he wrote were written in places of total solitude.Although his poems had been read by many people, very few of those people actually knew him, and even less spent time with him.

A thought occurred to him."…Are you my father?Are you Crono Triggara?"

The voice laughed uproariously for a moment, then subsided."Ah…far from it.Or, perhaps…not as far as you may think.Yes, my blood is in you, I am a part of you.But I am not Crono Triggara.Oh, no."

A question rose in Kain's mind, but he didn't speak it.

Are you…God?Or an angel?

But, no, the voice was tainted with sin, much sin.It could not be so…

A part of his mind, the dark part, said: Perhaps it is the devil.

But, no, that cannot be.

Kain decided to ask something else.He had to know more.

"Can you tell me…where am I?What time this is?And…are Lacan and those four soldiers…did I really kill them?"

"You and I are in the limits of your own mind, now, Kain Triggara;Your existence and mine are currently in a timeless place at the apex of two epochs.And….yes…Lacan and those soldiers are dead, due to your hand.But not due to your will or your mind as you know it to be now."

"What do you mean by that?And how did I get here?"

"Why, I guided you here, through your mind.I wished to reveal my existence to you, and to do this, I chose this timeless place.And….I meant what I said, and nothing more!"

"Then…are you saying…that somehow, you control me?Did you 'guide and shape' my will into killing my instructor and soldiers of the Guardia army?"Kain's words were accusing, like knives of paranoia that were hurled at their unsuspecting target.

"If you wish to believe that, you may.I cannot tell you everything.You must find it for yourself."

"I must know the answer!"Kain was desperate.He feared that he was insane, he needed to know what was going on.

"I cannot tell you any more.All I can say is this:Do not jump to conclusions.Doing so could lead to your destruction."

With those words, the voice became silent, and the world returned to Kain.Once again he was in the strange black tunnel of blue lightning, floating aimlessly.

"Wait!" he cried out of pure desperation, but he knew that the voice would not come again for him.

Then he saw another circular viewport come into his view.But the world he saw was not Truce of 1023 AD.It was very different indeed—and Kain was being drawn into it.Kain knew he could not resist—he had nowhere else to go, could not go back to the world he knew.

He remembered what the strange voice had said.And then he realized: He knew what had happened.The voice had never denied taking control of him.And the darkness was the same that enveloped him before he had awoken in Truce Canyon.

The voice that had entered his mind had taken control of Kain's body and killed Lacan and the Guardia soldiers.There was no other explanation for it.

As Kain entered the portal to the new, unknown world, his only thought was that, if he ever found the man the voice belonged to, he would get his revenge for Lacan.He would butcher the man alive.


	5. Chapter 4: A Perfect Circle

Chapter 1—Dirge of the Tortured

Chapter 4—A Perfect Circle

1023 A.D.

Crono swore and slammed his fist into the desk before him.Marle looked on from behind her husband, troubled greatly.

"You're saying…a _Portal_ opened up in Truce Canyon?And my _son_ jumped into it?"

The commander of the militia Crono had sent to arrest Kain answered quickly: "Well, we don't know if it was a portal or not—"

"A Gate looks like a blue circle, a perfect round circle, that's been cut out of the air with a knife.Did it look like that?"

"Ah, yes sir, yes, it did—"

"Alright, then!It was a Gate!Argh, I can't believe this is happening!"

Marle put her hands on his shoulders."Crono…please…we….We can't overreact…"But she couldn't say anything more.A lump caught in her throat.

"Marle…my son just went insane, brutally killed five people, and jumped through a Gate that could lead him anywhere in the flow of time.I'm not overreacting.I'm _underreacting!!_"

Marle let go of Crono and walked around to look him in the eyes.She leaned toward him and put her forearms on his desk."Crono…We don't know if he was insane.Maybe he had a reason.Maybe he was just scared…Why else would he have jumped through the Gate?"

Crono looked up at her, returned her stare."Kain, according to the reports of this man, slashed each soldier through with his sword at least five times before the man fell to the ground.That was not desperation.That was bloodlust."

The Queen of Guardia stood up sharply, put her hand over her mouth, turned away from her husband. "No… I can't believe it.I _won't_ believe it!"

"That was one of Kain's favorite subjects….He always said people were too innocent to believe the truth.Now, it seems, his fantasy has become his reality, by his own hands."

"Why are you doing this?!" she span around and screamed at him, despair overwhelming her."He's your son!How can you abandon him when he needs you?"

Crono snapped out of his chair, coming to his full height, looking down at Marle."I'm not abandoning him.What he did…was his own choice.I don't know how…"

Before Marle could respond, the door to Crono's office flew open.Lucca, Crono and Marle's genius friend, ran straight up to Crono's desk, red in the face, heaving with exhaustion."I….when I heard….I ran here as fast as I could," she explained between breaths.

"What?" demanded Crono.

"Hold on, Lucca.Take a few breaths," said Marle."Now, tell us."

"Alright.I heard in town that a Gate opened in Truce Canyon.Is that true?"

"Yes." Crono stated bluntly.

"Kain…our son… jumped into it as he was being chased by Guardia soldiers."Marle looked toward the ground, guilt overcoming her._And there was nothing I could do._She realized that was exactly what Crono must be feeling, why he was so angry.

"Huh?Chased by….why?What'd he do?"Lucca was bewildered.Kain had never been in trouble with the law before.

"He murdered five people." Crono spit the words out like acid.

"Crono!" Marle cried, another blast of grief hitting her._He didn't have to tell her like that!Lucca doesn't deserve that…_

"Oh--!"Lucca's eyes went wide."But…how?"When Lucca looked into the eyes of her griefstricken friends, she hastily said, "Nevermind.I'm…I'm going.To the Gate.Is it still there?"

The commander, behind her, said, "Yes, it was still there when I left.A group of soldiers is guarding it."

Lucca nodded."Good.I'm going into the Gate.It opened for a reason, and I need to know why.And maybe I can find out what happened to Kain."

Marle started, "Lucca—"

Crono cut her off."I'm going too."

"What?No, Sire, you can't!We…" the commander saw the look on Crono's face and stopped abruptly.He was certain that this was the mask of determination Lavos had seen before he was killed by the man.The commander had never thought he would feel empathy for Lavos, but this made him hope the end had been swift for the creature.He pitied the man or beast who survived Crono Triggara's wrath.

When Marle put a hand on his arm, all the language she needed to say she disapproved, he turned to look at her, and said: "He's my son.If there's any logical explanation as to what my son did, then going into that Gate is the only way I'll find it.And Lucca's going, too…she'll need help.Guardia can survive without me."

"Crono…"

"I'm going…I have to.Nothing you can say will—"

"Crono…if you go, I'm going with you."

"What?"

  
"He's my son too.I have to help, also, or I'll always regret it.Besides, you said yourself Guardia can survive.The Chancellor can run things for a little while.Stars know he's been pushing for it since he came into office."

Lucca reminded them of their situation."Look…I know it's an important decision, but the Gate could close at any minute.If you're coming, we'd better hurry up and get ready."

"Alright."Crono nodded at the commander."Tell the Chancellor he has temporary power over State until we return.We're going now.Alone.We have no need of a personal guard in the Timestream."

"As you wish, Sire."

The man left the chambers, leaving the three time travelers alone.They looked at each other, remembering their past travels.With a nod of his head in respect for their memories, Crono launched out the door.

The three time travelers, Crono, Marle, and Lucca, stood before the portal.In Lucca's hands was the Gate Key she had gotten from her laboratory.Before, when she had looked at it in reminiscence, it had seemed dull, even lifeless.But now, as she held it up to this new Gate in Truce Canyon, a beam of sunlight reflected off of the metal tip, as if the Key had been reborn, had regained its old glory.It nearly glimmered.

"It's good to be together again, all three of us…" said Marle.

"I just wish it could have been under better circumstances," replied Lucca sadly.

"Yes…"Crono began to look at the ground, but his eyes were drawn to the Portal.A sparkle of hope flickered in his heart."But maybe…maybe through this…we'll find the answers.We'll find the truth."

Lucca nodded, observing with her keen scientific eye the Gate Key she held in her hand.

"Let's see if this thing still works."

She flicked the switch on the handle.

The Gate reacted to the Key, opened with a mighty whir.Determination sparkling in their eyes, the three warriors jumped through the Gate, reliving a time when they had, twenty three years before, done the same thing, in the same place, but in a far different situation.

Their job for Fate was not quite over yet.


	6. Chapter 5: Journey Beyond Death

Chapter 1—Dirge of the Tortured

Chapter 5—Journey Beyond Death

Unknown Era

Kain fell out of the portal, landing on his knees, noticing immediately the intense cold of his surroundings.He had fell into snow so heavy that he couldn't feel the ground.

As he looked around at the environment, his poet's instinct began to write a stanza in his mind:

Frozen; White upon white 

_Snowflakes falling_

_Or maybe stars._

'Hmmm…that's alright…maybe I'll write it down sometime.'It was then that Kain remembered where he was, or, rather, where he wasn't, and realized poetry wasn't exactly a high priority at the moment. 

'Ah, but for a true artist,' he thought to himself sardonically, 'No time is a bad place for his art.'

The comforting razor that was sarcasm left him as quickly as it had came, and he suddenly felt hopeless.

'How am I going to get back home?Or, can I even go back home?If those soldiers, and the strange voice, told the truth, then I've committed a crime punishable by death.'And while Kain had no fear of the afterlife, in fact embraced it with open arms, he still had work to do, poems to write, a life to live.To go back to Guardia just to die would be pointless.Especially when he hadn't done anything wrong.

'So what should I do?'The answer came to him very quickly.'That man.The voice.The voice that was controlling me.I have to look for him.But…' his mind seemed to overload with thoughts.'How can I find him if I don't know where I am?I could be in any time…obviously it's not near my own, there's snow covering everything…What if no one's even alive in this time?I could be stuck here.Forever.'

In an instant, he decided.'Dumb little man.You're not getting anywhere sitting knee-deep in snow.The only way you're going to find anything is if you get going, and the direction really doesn't matter all that much.'__

Without abandon, following one of his creeds that thought in crisis rarely did any good, Kain started trudging through the snow toward the direction of the rising sun.

Kain thought about the life he had lived before the darkness as he walked on through the cold.

Back in Truce, he'd met a girl named Aubrey while he was hanging around the town.Her hair was long, a luscious dark red, eyes a dark blue that captivated him, a charming smile and a good figure.A really good figure.She'd been sitting by herself, watching the fountain in the middle of Truce Canyon, somehow looking content and miserable at the same time.

He'd sat down by her, started a conversation, found himself allured to her charm and alto voice.He was too skeptical to think it was love at first site, but he was stricken enough to know that it was something big.

Apparently she felt the same way.They dated for a few weeks, and things seemed to be going well.Then she confessed as they sat together on the edge of the sea by the Ashtear house:"I don't think it's going to work out between us."

  
"Why?" Kain had asked, struck with surprise."What do you mean, things are alright—"

"I…can't be around you anymore…Every time I'm around you, your…gloomy mood depresses me.And your poetry, and how you always say things…you're shaking everything I hold dear to me, all my beliefs, and I can't take that…I'm sorry."

He was speechless as she held her hand to his cheek and walked away.

He called after her, but she ignored him.He visited her house later, and she didn't answer.He didn't know what he could do, nor what he should have done.He still had no idea now.That had been last week, what now seemed to have been a century ago.

'Because I'm gloomy.Well, what am I supposed to do, change my entire personality?I'm a gloomy person.That's just the way I am…If I asked her to stop acting like a pretentious—"

He stopped himself in midthought.

'No.There's nothing wrong with her, she didn't do anything.It's all your fault.You were dragging her down.That's all it was.'Bitterness welled up in him.'And I'll probably never see her again, either.'

His legs were getting tired, but he made himself keep hiking.He was more worried about the freezing cold, which clung to him with ferocity.He shivered, and spat.

'Well, she did a lot of good.I'm sure happy now.I feel so cheery!Yeah, great move, Aubrey.'Kain kicked the snow in anger, but it didn't seem to want to fight.

'Too bad,' he thought.'I wish I could kill something right about now.'Then he halted himself again, remembering Lacan, the mutilated bodies of the soldiers.

'…No…don't say that….don't wanna become that again.I can't think anything like that, the voice will come back…by the stars, the voice will come back, I sound like some screwhead from the asylum…'

As he thought about his teacher again, and his father and mother, and Aubrey, the unescapable beauty in his mind, he thought, 'Well, cheers. Here's a toast—To a destroyed life.Mine.'He raised his hand in the air with an imaginary cup, a grim smile coming upon his face.

'By the Sun Stone, I AM crazy.'

Crono, Marle, and Lucca fell from the portal.The world was white and empty.No trace of anyone marked the planet.

Lucca got up and hugged herself reflexively."It's cold!Look at all this snow!"Surprised at the oddness of the surroundings, she turned around.

"Where are we?"Crono had to speak loudly to be heard above the wind.

"Back in the Ice Ages?The Zeal Era?" said Marle.

"No, not the Zeal Era," replied Lucca."The floating continent would be visible from here…"Marle stood up and looked around."Right."

"And not after the Zeal Era, since there'd be Earthbound villages around here."Crono thought."Stars, Lucca, could you cast a us a little warmth?"

"Oh, right."Lucca waved her hand and an aura of red surrounded her.A circular red-tinted barrier briefly appeared around the group.The wind suddelny stopped, and the cold became less numbing.Marle sighed in appreciation.

"Maybe…we've ended up before the Zeal Era," continued Crono, but he paused."Or…maybe…we're in the future."

"Um, hello, we saved the world from Lavos, oh Hero." Lucca knew he didn't mean that time, had already figured it out, but needed to fill the silence.Already this time was getting to her.

"No, I mean…the far future.After…our entire civilization ended."

Marle shuddered reflexively."Could this be…"

"Well, we could return to the End of Time and find out—" Crono stopped Lucca.

"No.We're here to find Kain.We're already late, we came in the portal about a half hour after he did, so he could be far away by now.If we go anywhere else—" 

"It's alright, Crono." Marle placed her hand on his shoulder."We're not going to give up on Kain.We'll stay here.But how are we going to find him?There's no tracks, the wind must have blown them away by now—"

"You're forgetting magic," said Lucca."Kain's a…Shadow elemental, right?"This said was some trepidation—Magus, Zeal, and particularly Lavos had been Shadow elementals, evil seemed paired with it—and the only reply was a slight nod from Crono."So we can just trace his aura and find where he traveled…"

"I'll do it," said Marle, before Crono could volunteer.He needed to save his strength, she knew, and Lucca had to hold up the fire barrier.

Crono started to argue but could almost read her mind, and only nodded again.

Marle was getting fearful for Crono as well as Kain—'He doesn't usually act like this…He's terribly scared…The last time I saw him like this was when we entered Lavos' shell.'This sent a chill down her spine, as she remembered that Lavos was the reason behind the first gate's opening, at least if one believed in fate, which she did.'Is something equally evil being unleashed on the planet?If the first gates were spawned from a need to save the world…'She didn't want to continue the thought, but followed it anyway.

'Kain was the first to go through that gate, it appeared for him.How would he be able to fight something as terrible as Lavos all by himself—"A sudden thought occurred to her, more horrible than any she'd thought before.

'What if my son is the evil?What if Kain is the new destroyer of our world?'

Then another thought, worse, came to her.

'What if I had to kill him?'

She didn't think she could.She loved Kain nearly as much as she loved Crono.But if he doomed everyone else…

Marle couldn't bear to think about it anymore.She expunged the thoughts from her head and concentrated on revealing the path where her son had gone, unaware of the consequences of her actions on him and herself. 


	7. Chapter 6: Neverending Snow--Arabel

Chapter 1—Dirge of the Tortured

Chapter 6—Neverending Snow--Arabel

Same Day (Unknown Era)

'It's…so…damn….COLD!'

Kain trudged through the snow, trying futilely to forget about the climate.He could barely stand it anymore.Only the thought of getting somewhere warmer kept him going.

'Think of a fire, think of the sun, ah hell.…Yeah, think of hell…' he snorted, trying to do anything to forget--

"By the stars, what do we have here?"

Kain whirled around, as fast as his cold-numbed body would allow.The voice had come from his right, a man's voice.

'Somebody IS here!'Hope flushed through him.

He looked over a hill of snow to see a group of six men in heavy black and brown furs, carrying wicked looking long spears.The black haired boy put his hand on the handle of his sword cautiously, hoping they weren't robbers or bandits…or something worse.

"Ah, hello!" he called up to them, struggling to be heard over the wind.He started to say more, but thought that he'd better stay silent until he knew more about these people.

They drew closer."What are you doing out in the cold alone, boy?Have you gone starry?"The man who spoke was the obvious leader of the group, towering over the rest, with bulky shoulders and a large sword strapped to his back.Short blond hair curved off a part in the middle, over tired brown eyes and a hard chin.Kain felt a feeling of unease, something that was starting to feel natural to him now:'If I get into a fight with this man, he thought, 'I'd have to be on my guard.'

Kain could think of nothing to say in reply but the truth."Actually…I'm lost.I've been out here for a while, and I don't know where the nearest town is."

'I don't know if there are even towns in this time,' he thought.'Maybe there are just ruins, or some kind of futuristic castle like I can't even imagine…'

He received a simple laugh in reply."Well, boy, it's a good thing you ran into us, then.You're headed in the wrong direction…if you'd kept going you would have went straight to the coastline.Arabel's back that way," the man pointed over Kain's shoulder, "about five miles."

Kain's feeling sank.The man's words were amiable, but the meaning was shaking;If these men hadn't been journeying as close as they were to Kain, he would have ended up dead, left in the snow, far from any town, forgotten by time.The vision that came into his mind took much effort to dispel, and would not go away totally.

"So what's your name, kid?" asked the man, eyebrows raised."Or are you gonna thank us for saving your hide?"

"Uh, sorry," said Kain, embarrased."My name is…" 'If I give them my real name, will it change history somehow?…Ah, what the hell.'"Kain Trigarra.Yeah, thank you for your help…"

"Don't worry about it.By the way, my name is Riktarin Saranessei, and these men are my subordinates—men of the Arabel Militia."

Kain wasn't sure what to say.Luckily, Riktarin filled in the silence."We've still got a bit of a way to go, so we'd better getting tracking.Not much light left, and it's getting colder.If you're lost, you'd better come with us."

'Colder?'Kain couldn't imagine it getting much colder.These men lived in it, obviously, so they could handle it;But he felt like he'd just gotten in a magic bout with his mother, and lost.Which, of course, he would—his handling of magic was poor at best, shameful at worst.He preferred to use his sword.

"Ah, thanks," he said, reminding himself that he was not alone anymore and didn't need to spend so much time thinking.But he'd always been like that;His mind was an inner voice that never stopped talking.

"I don't think I need to warn you not to try any funny stuff, if you're not who you say you are," said Riktarin, sounding suddenly very tired."You look like a strong kid, but you try to rob us and you'll get more than you aimed for."

Kain nodded, then smiled."You don't need to worry…I'm too cold to even lift my sword.If I tried to fight anyone I'd probably just fall face-down in the snow."

Riktarin laughed."Heh, alright.Let's get going, guys."

-

They arrived in Arabel.

The city arose out of the snow as it were defying the very earth it was built on.The majority of the buildings were made of a plain, dark grey stone, and looked more like ancient monoliths than anything else.This settled a few of Kain's questions:Either this was an earlier civilization than Truce, or a very far future one after some sort of cataclysm.He was leaning toward the former;The people seemed healthy enough, and the world didn't seem any different.

There were a few people out in the streets;Riktarin explained that today was an unusually cold day and people were staying indoors with their fireplaces.The people that were out were all of a taller, leaner type than was normal in Truce, and their skin was lighter.Everyone was wearing some sort of coat or snow-gear;The men wore bulky brown gear similar to Riktarin's, while the women wore more ladylike long sweaters of various colors and fabrics.

The strangeness, the newness of it, struck him.The environment, the people, the town was so different than anything in Truce.Another idea came into his mind:'What if I can't get back?What if there's not another portal?Will I have to live here for the rest of my life?'The thought was very saddening.He'd never see Aubrey, never see his family, never see Lacan—

Then he remembered.The memories were so _wrong_, so unreal, that it was as if they had never happened.

'Lacan is dead.My family is probably hunting for me with their army soldiers.And Aubrey never loved me anyway.'

"Hey, kid, what's on your mind?" said Riktarin, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Um, nothing," he replied.

"Where are you planning on staying?Do you have any parents?Know anyone here?"

"Ah…" Kain thought quickly.'Should have thought that he'd ask that…what can I say that won't sound crazy…'He cleared his throat, acting as if his breath was caught.He held his finger up to signify 'Wait' as he thought and scrambled over what to say.

He raised his head and said slowly, "Sorry, must be the cold, my throat's gone…"

'Damn, if I tell him the truth, he'll think I'm crazy…._I_ still think I'm crazy.And if I tell him a name, he'll try to find that person, and they won't be there.'He decided.

"I ran away," he started.This got him a displeased stare, so he continued:"My father was a drunk, he threatened to kill me, and nearly did.I didn't know what to do, so I left…"

"With no food or water, no warm clothing, and only that sword for protection.Although it is a nice sword, looks like—you're a foolish boy.Foolish."

Kain wished that he wouldn't talk so loudly:People passing on the street were looking and frowning at him.'My fault for making up the story, I guess, but what else could I—'

"So where did you live, before?Where'd you run away from, I mean."

"Ah…"'By the Chrono Trigger, I'm in for it—'

"--Let me guess, Meridia, right.Not too far from where you were going.Lucky we found you."

'Thank the Wisemen…'

"Yeah, uh, Meridia.Never did like it there," he added for realism.

"I can imagine.You don't know anyone here?" 

"Um, no."

"And you don't have any money?"

"Um…"'Guardian currency would doubtlessly not be accepted here,' he thought sardonically.'After all that work I've done in the castle, my money is now useless.Ironic.But isn't everything?'

"No."

Riktarin's respect for him seemed to plummet at that.

"So, basically, you ran away from home without food, water, company, protection from the cold, money, _and_ any idea where you were headed, across a snowy field in freezing weather.If I hadn't had to put up with stupidity like that before, I would not have believed it."

Kain choked down an urge to snap at him.'This guy doesn't know any better, he think's I'm a moronic runaway kid with nowhere to go.I don't blame him…It's still infuriating, though.'

"I had no choice," he said, acting sufficiently saddened and berated.

Riktarin sighed."Nah, I guess you didn't.There's a shelter near…" his voice drifted off, as if he were trying to take back the words."No," he said."The shelters…they're horrible, grimy people trying to steal and get into fights and rape you.I've seen it."

'Doesn't sound like a place I need to be.'

"Tell you something…since you've been real respectful, and honest," Kain chuckled inwardly at that, his hopes building nonetheless, "…and I feel kinda bad for you since my father used to beat the stars out of me…" he sighed, a man of hard decisions."…I'll let you stay at my house, feed you and all that.Just for a little while, until you get back on your feet."

Kain was relieved:He might be able to make a place for himself in this era, whenever it was."Thank you, sir, I'm in your debt—" 

"No, you're not."

Kain felt his heart freeze.Then Riktarin laughed harshly and looked him in the eyes.

"If you're going to live in _my_ house, boy, you're going to work!"


	8. Chapter 7: The Appearance of Kazara

Chapter 1—Dirge of the Tortured

Chapter 7—The Appearance of Kazara

Same Day (Unknown Era)

"My home is on the far side of the town square," said Riktarin, motioning towards the large opening in the parallel rows of snow-covered buildings."Not much, but Patrol doesn't pay very—what the hell?"

Kain looked up in surprise."What?"He took another look at the square."What're all those people doing--?"

"Hold on," said Riktarin."Looks like my work day isn't over yet."

Kain paused as Riktarin walked quickly towards the small group of people gathered in the middle of the town square.'In this weather, they must be out of it.'He realized he was also in the weather.'Yeah, and I am more insane than any of them could possibly be,' he thought, half-laughing, half-mournsome.

In the middle of the square, in the center of a raised platform, stood an incredibly tall man.He was speaking loudly to the mass of people, although Kain couldn't understand what he was saying from the distance.His appearance was very strange;Purple-white hair flowed from the back of his head, over his small shoulders, down to his chest.His face was more pale than even the home-ridden, snowbound Arabel people around him.His ears were larger than usual, a little more pointed.His eyes were the strangest: Slanted and long, as if he were squinting, pupils a striking, exotic maroon.He was clothed in flowing black robes lined in blue.Kain got an uneasy feeling.The thing in his dream—tall and dark.The thing in his mind, the thing that killed.'I can't judge him just yet.I don't even know who he is.'

Kain walked up further to hear what was being said, and to see what Riktarin was trying to do.

"…and that means that we're being discriminated against, for no reason other than our heritage.It must be stopped.We need to be treated fairly, no matter what our background--"

'That voice!Could it…'

"Sir, what are you doing?!" interrupted Riktarin."What's your name?"

"I am Kazara Zeal, sir, and I was informing the people of the prejudice against half-mystics that plagues this—"

"Don't want to hear it.Listen, this is public property—"

"Am I not part of the public?" said Kazara indignantly, offended that his argument was dismissed so.Kain watched with interest, trying to piece together what was happening.

"This is public property," continued Riktarin, irritated, "And no one has permission to be up there preaching to the masses.Now I'd suggest that you leave—"

"I'm not leaving."

"I daresay you are, little man."Kazara towered over Riktarin, but was much more thin."Listen, I just got back from a long day of patrolling the icy wasteland.I am not in a good mood.I would suggest taking yourself out of my square before you end up sleeping in the city jail.I don't see what's so important to you anyway, why you're out in this cold—"  
  


"Have you ever been stoned, kind sir?" asked the eccentric.It was a challenge.

Riktarin accepted."What are you talking about, you loon?"

"Have you ever been taken to the middle of a town square, like this one, and publically stoned in front of all of the people you knew?"

"No…what is your point?"

"Would you like to be?" Kazara had him now, Kain knew.Riktarin obviously was not much for word games.Although it seemed that he knew how to settle a conflict, he hadn't a chance in a discussion like this.

"Is that a threat?!"

"No, no.You see, you have not been subjected to that.You probably never will, because of who you are, what you do.But I, on the other hand—"he stretched out his left arm and pulled the sleeve of his robes down with his right.

The vision Kain had was one of nightmares.Large, ugly black scars, tears in the skin, stretched from one end of the forearm to the other.The little that wasn't scarred was a sick purple, as if his entire body had been bruised and beaten.Small red slashes ran up and down the sickening mass.Kain felt queasy, but could not look away.

The mass of people were similarly struck, gasping in horror.Riktarin shouted, "Cover that up, starry fool!We don't wish to see such things."Kazara did so, after pausing pointedly.

"Who did that to you?!"asked one of the group.

"My old friends in my hometown," he said.He breathed, and began:"An invading people from across the seas, called the Netherfolk, came to my town.They were very powerful, had metals and such weapons that you could only dream of.They were bitter enemies of magic users in their own land.They commanded the villagers to stone every person with Mystic blood in them, and if the townspeople did not, they said, they would destroy the town and murder everyone in it.They had already taken our stores of food, our supplies;No one dared to fight back."

The crowd was enthralled.Kazara had a way of making people listen to him.A born politician.

"I was not the first.The first was a friend of mine who took quite a while to die," he said calmly, as if he were not ever really there.He seemed to relish the impact his story had on the audience."No one wanted to be the first to throw the rock.Eventually, however, the prodding of the Netherfolk, throwing out more threats and promises of barbary, made them so fearful that they began.One after another.I could do nothing.If I used my magic, they would kill me too."

He looked down at his feet in what appeared to be shame, loss.It would be very convincing if Kain wasn't so cynical.And if the man didn't look so much like his personal devil.

"They killed my friends one by one, and then my lover.I tried to save her.That's how they found me.I killed a few soldiers.There were many more to replace them.I tried to cast more spells.They took one of the villagepeople by the neck and threatened to kill her if I tried to attack again.I did not want her life on my hands.

"They made that girl throw the first stone.It hit me here," he said, pointing to his chest."Ironic.It was painful to my body, but far more painful to my heart, my spirit.

"Eventually they all began.The stones were like a torrent that would not stop. I said to myself, 'I have the magic!I can fight!I can kill them all!'

"'Help me!'"I cried, 'We can stop them!'But they would not help.The Netherfolk killed the girl, the girl of the first stone.I killed a good number of them, also, with my magic.But the stones kept flying.

"I could run away no longer.My anger grew to a height I had never known possible.'Damn you!' I cried, and I charged up my most powerful spell.The Shadow Apocalypse.

"It obliterated the town.Only I, the one in the eye of the storm, was unaffected. 

"The few that still survived, I hunted down.Not only the Netherfolk.But my haunted old friends.The ones who had turned on me and did not deserve to live.I killed my friends, my townspeople.I killed them all.And I enjoyed it."

The words ringed in Kain's head.'I killed them all.I killed them all.And I enjoyed it…my friends, my townspeople..did not deserve to live…'

'Lacan…'

Kain fought to control himself, to stop from weeping in front of the square, while Kazara continued:

"And now I come to you with this grisly tale.There are others like me in this town, with the magic, Mystic blood.Already some sentiment has turned against me and my kind here.The Netherfolk approach.I wish to stop a tragedy before it starts.I wish to damn my enemies to hell for generations to come."

Silence.

Suddenly, everything became clear to Kain.

'That's why I was sent here!It's him!He's put some kind of curse on me that descends back generations.This is the past, I know now.He used his…his shadow magic to take control of my mind…for his own sadistic purposes.I didn't kill Lacan.This man did.'

'This man!!The one who stole all happiness from me.I shall do the same for him!!'

Without warning, Kain yelled.A carnal scream from his tortured heart.He drew his sword from its sheath;It ringed.Hours, days, and weeks of training flew to his mind at once.He charged.

Kazara had no warning before Kain leaped into the air and slashed.


	9. Chapter 8: Unexpected Occurrences

Chapter 1—Dirge of the Tortured

Chapter 8—Unexpected Occurences

Same Day (Unknown Era)

His blade slashed through nothingness.

Where Kazara had been an instant before, there was simply air.Kain stood there with his sword outstretched for a moment in blank confusion.Then he whirled around, searching desperately for the man.He scanned the faces of the crowd in a surprised haze, but he was obviously gone.

Then there was a voice.

"Why do you desire to kill me?"

It was obviously Kazara's voice, but the man was still not there.Kain reminded himself that this man was a magician, and he was probably using his magery to hide himself.Like a coward.

"You know why."His voice was angry with a thousand woes.

"Are you one of the Netherfolk?Have your kind reached this town already?"Disdain.

"I'm not one of your blasted Netherfolk, scum.Don't play your mind games with me.You're the one who ruined my life."

Before Kazara could answer, Riktarin stepped up a grumbled into Kain's ear: "Give it up, kid.You don't need to be starting trouble already.I've a mind to lock both of you up.Once I find the mystic one," he added.

"But…"Kain realized that for Riktarin to understand, he'd have to tell him what had happened in his own time.And he couldn't do that.Not yet, maybe not ever.

He had a problem.Either step up to Kazara and try to kill him without Riktarin interfering, or leave him be and try to find him later, on his own terms.The former would get him banished or thrown in jail, before he'd even had a choice of staying, and the latter might let Kazara flee somewhere where he could never find him.Never get any answers.

It was then that he realized his idiocy.

'Answers…I need answers.If I had just killed him then, I would have no answer, no reason why he did what he did.And I need to know.I need to know how to get back to my own time, and I need an explanation.If I had simply killed him, I still wouldn't be able to go back…what a fool…But he said what he did, and that….that fury….'

The fury had consumed all of him.He'd acted without thinking, one of Lacan's most warned about mistakes.'What a fool, what a fool.'

Riktarin was still waiting for a reply.

"Alright, I'll leave him alone."To Kazara, loudly: "You can try your coward tricks, but eventually I'll find you.And you'll tell me why you did what you did.And you'll wish you never had…"

There was no reply.Kain clenched and unclenched his fist.He saw Riktarin's hazel eyes, a look that was trying to figure him out.

'Well, good luck,' thought Kain.'I still haven't figured myself out yet.'He span around and stepped off of the platform, anger coursing through his veins and his mind.  
  
  
***

"I'm not even going to ask what that was about," said Riktarin, opening the door for Kain.

He walked into the Saranessei house and looked around.Riktarin closed the door behind him.

Everything was a greyish stone.There wasn't much in the house;a large table, a few circular stones for seats.Two openings in the back led to separate rooms.There was very little decoration.Riktarin obviously didn't have money to waste on want, and there probably wasn't much to buy here, anyway.

Something peculiar arose in Kain's mind, though.'Isn't this a little _too_ established?The time's obviously somewhere during the Ice Ages,' he had decided, 'And from the stories the parents told me, even after Zeal fell into the ocean, and they destroyed the Black Omen, civilization was still primitive on the ground.'Thinking more on this, he remembered more of the old stories that Crono and Marle would tell him when he was younger.At first they were like fairy tales, when he was six or seven years old.Then as he grew older and was told more and more of the story, he realized that they had gone through a huge hardship for a future they weren't even a part of.'In fact, this would have to be significantly after the Black Omen appeared, since they have real towns and such.Crono said that the Earthbound they met always lived in caves.'

"So, how's the place?" said Riktarin, gruffly, as usual.Kain was brought back to reality by these words, and replied, remembering his manners, "It's good, it's good.Thank you for letting me stay here, again.I wouldn't have anywhere else to go."

"You'll probably not be saying that when I have you clearing snow from the town square and out looking for firewood.But you should like it here, and I'll treat you kindly, as long as you don't try anything funny with my daughter."This last part said with a blunt laugh.

"Daughter?!" asked Kain.Possibilities and potential problems arose in his mind.

Riktarin noticed and furrowed his eyebrows."Er, yeah.I have a daughter.Nineteen years old, given to me by my late wife, bless her soul to the stars."

This was the first remotely personal thing Riktarin had said, and Kain was surprised that the man actually did have a soft side.'But everyone has more to themselves than they show, everyone has more 'bout themselves than they know,' he quoted one of his own poems.

To cover his weakness Riktarin added twice as shortly, "I'll go introduce her.You can have a seat.If you like."

As the patrolman walked by him and into one of the back rooms, Kain accepted and sat down on one of the circular stone stools by the table.It wasn't exactly comfortable, but Kain hadn't sat down all day (more like a combination of two days, actually…).He discovered how much his knees were aching.

'By the stars, I am going to enjoy sleep tonight.' he thought.

Riktarin returned, motioning to someone behind him.

When Riktarin said, "Kain…Triggara, I believe, meet my daughter, Sylvra Celeste Sarranessei," and she stepped before him, Kain was shocked.Immensely shocked.

She looked exactly like Aubrey.

Cool red hair flowed from a part on the side of her head down to her chest, a single dangling thread of it falling over her nose, framing small blue eyes that were relaxed yet curious.She was a little shorter than Kain, slender and lithe with average sized breasts.A smooth purple robe made an open V to her stomach, showing the blue silk shirt beneath.Under the robe she wore a long black skirt where roses sprouted from the fabric.Around her neck was a strange, transparent silk tie with a small flower pinned on it.

Right then, Kain thought his jaw couldn't be picked up by a whole group of imps.

'But it's not her.It couldn't be.This is a different time.And…she wears darker colors than Aubrey ever did, and her hair's different…but she looks like Aubrey's twin!'

"By the stars, boy, I know she's beautiful, but you act like you've never seen a woman before!"said Riktarin.

Kain realized he was staring and blinked.

"Eh…sorry…" he tried to think of something intelligent to say and failed.Luckily, Aubrey—'Sylvra!' filled the silence before he could make a fool of himself: "Rik, give him a break…If you say he's going to be living with us, the least you could do is try not to embarrass him."She smiled a wry grin that made him crazy with attraction.

'No, definitely not Aubrey.She'd always smile a huge grin, like she was trying to show the world how happy she was.This girl, Sylvra, is more…subtle.'

Regaining his wits, he said: "That's not a problem.Your father's been very kind in letting me stay here, and I see now that I'll be in good company."'Let's go get acquainted in the snow' was what he wanted to say, but Riktarin would no doubt throw him out the window for that.

"Well, you need to get cleaned up, kid.Go into that room over there and Sylvra will get you some pails of melted snow for the bath and to wash out your clothes.I like you already, but not enough to let you wear my own stuff."

Sylvra looked at Kain and started towards the door."Ah, she doesn't have to, I can go get them," he offered.

"Do you know where the pails are at?" asked Riktarin.

"No…"

"She does.She can get them herself, she's pretty but she's strong too.That's the way I raised her."

"Thanks for offering, though," Slyvra said, amused, giving a 'what can you say' look to her father.Another grin at him, and this time her eyes sparkled.

As she walked out the door with a smooth stride, Kain thought, 'Damn.I'd do anything to have her.'

Riktarin said in a gruff voice, "I know she's pretty but you can't have her.Now go get ready, I don't want a visitor in my house smelling like roly shit."

'Damn.'One word could say everything.Kain nodded and walked out of the living room.

He knew now that if he wanted anything with this new girl, he'd have to watch his steps carefully.And…

'Can I give up my search for Kazara, before it ever starts?…No.I'll just have to be smart about it.Can't let them see me searching.Riktarin will obviously be watching me, so I'll have to find someway around him…

'Just when you think things can't get any more complicated, they do.'


End file.
